The purpose of this project is to analyze factors which may contribute to the susceptibility of an estrogen target tissue, such as mammary gland, to cancer. Metabolic, dietary and environmental factors are studied. In vitro systems, such as organ culture and bacterial systems, are utilized to analyze possible mechanisms of action of specific compounds. Some lipsticks and their dyes were found to be mutagenic for the histidine-requiring tester strain, Salmonella typhimurium TA98.